


A little bit better already

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Gene is having a bad day, but a friend shows up to make it different.





	A little bit better already

From nowhere it had hit the back of his head and he whined softly under his breath, letting his shoulders fall in defeat:

“Ouch.” He rubbed the part on his head where the little paper ball had hit him on. Why did it have to happen, too?

Normally it - things like that - wouldn’t be a really big deal, honestly. Roe didn’t mind if people liked him or not and he knew he could fight whoever he felt he should - actually, even when he couldn’t he would, anyway, that was just him.

Now, though, he was having a bad moment and suddenly it needed to get worse, just a little more of disgrace on the top of the disgrace cake.  
  
“Shit.” He wasn’t going even to turn around as he just wanted to cover himself with his blankets and cry to sleep when another little ball hit his back.

It wasn’t happening, it wasn’t.

“Come on, Eugene,” a known husky voice came from upwards, somewhere upwards. “You don’t need to be grumpy all that much because of some papers balls.”

He turned around and looked up. It wasn’t possible that someone was...Yes, there was someone hopped on a tree: Ronald fucking Speirs, of course. It was just his face.

He sighed.

“Listen, I’m not having a good day, alright? So maybe you should just, you know, do the fuck you want and leave me the fuck alone.”

Ron arched his eyebrows. He probably had never seen Roe like that. He was really pissed and Ron couldn’t be the one who had done something worng, could he?  
  
“No, listen.” He jumped from the tree branch, effortlessly. Roe could turn his eyes up his skull if he was a little bit less tired. That guy was a fucking athlete, all he did seem to come with a lace of perfect over it. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

He walked to Eugene in slow paces and offered a hand on Eugene’s shoulder.

“Really.”

Eugene was sure Ron didn’t know what to say next. He knew Ron could be a listener - good or not he couldn’t really know, but he could; but he wasn’t much of talking, not when the nature of the talking seemed so foreighner to him.

Plus, Ron seemed honest; and really, when did he make an effort to look something he wasn’t? Gene couldn’t remember the time.  
  
“Alright,” Gene nodded, not even sure himself of what to say to Ron. He had so many things in his head. The day had been going bad since the beginning but he really didn’t want to talk about any of the things that had happened. He sighed, defeated - but finally a little bit more relaxed. “Do you want to go take an ice cream with me?”

Goddammit, why had he asked that?

Ron frowned. No, he wasn’t expecting for this, either.

“Listen--”

“Sure,” Ron interrupted him with a smile and a hand on Roe’s low back, really soft, almost going faint the prints of his fingers on it.

Roe felt his cheeks burning and his hands going cold but he smiled nevertheless:

“Alright.”

Ron’s grin grew as he looked at Gene. Maybe it was a bit much for a tired Gene, or maybe it was exactly what he needed.

Maybe he should walk away from that unluck day’s path.

“You pay,” Roe said, all of a sudden what made Ron shake his head and laugh.

Yes, it was a little bit better already.


End file.
